Everything Begins With Belief
by Pricat
Summary: A young mortal girl discovers she has Winx and follows Roxy to Magix but Baltor has returned and is after her and the power she holds but can Bloom and the others stop him before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Everything Starts with Belief**

_A/N I wanted to write an new Winx fic after hearing about the fourth season of Winx and loving Believix. I hope people like this. It's about a girl like Roxy who has not just Winx but also Believix. I hope people like this._

It was an normal day in Gardenia as a young girl walked through the forest.

Her name was Selena but she wasn't like other girls.

She loved fairy tales and always believed in magic.

But she was lonely since the other girls made fun of her at school but it didn't matter but then she'd been having dreams about another world but wasn't sure about what they meant.

She had shoulder length dark blue hair, hazel eyes, slender and very creative but shy.

But she saw somebody appear.

It was a girl with shoulder length pink hair, violet eyes that sometimes became amber, wire an amazing outfit and had a dog with her.

"Wow you're her, the one they sent me to get." the strange girl told her but Selena wondered what was going on.

"My name is Roxy.

I have magic powers and come from a world full of magic called Magix.

My friends asked me to come get you.

You have Winx too but also Believix.

It's not safe here." Roxy told her.

But Selena was in awe at Roxy feeling magic from her.

"How come...... I've never noticed this magic in me before?

I could've used it." Selena said to her as Roxy chuckled at her.

"Your Winx is dormant within you and now it wants to be used.

I'll let Bloom tell you when we get to Magix, okay?" Roxy said as the girl nodded as a portal appeared before them.

"You coming?" Roxy asked as Selena seemed nervous.

"O-Okay I'll come." she answered following Roxy through the portal and heard somebody growl before the portal vanished.

It was Baltor.

He had roamed Magix after escaping from the limbo Bloom had sent him to and sought revenge on her and her friends but wanted Believix too.

"I'll soon get what I want." he thought as he left........


	2. A Whole New World

**Everything Begins With Belief**

_A/N Here's the second chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews._

_It means a lot._

Baltor growled as he hid in Cloud Tower School for Witches disguised as a teacher. He was mad that a fairy had gotten to that human girl.

She had great power and he thirsted for it.

He had escaped the limbo Bloom had sent him to with her Enchantix but wanted revenge on her and her friends.

"_Once I have her power, nobody will stop me._

_But I promised the Wizards of the Black Ring they could have Roxy if I got the power from that other human that went to Magix with her." _he thought as he used magic.

Selena was amazed as she and Roxy were in Magix. She was nervous but also excited about being here but wondered how she had Winx in the first place.

"You're born with it like Roxy and me." Bloom told her walking over to them.

"Who's that?" Selena asked Roxy pointing to the red haired woman coming over to them.

"Selena this is Bloom.

She was just an normal kid until she discovered her Winx.

Now her life's changed for the better." Roxy answered her.

But Selena was nervous.

She'd been living in a shelter since she was a baby with other kids looking for a family but never knew where she came from or her birth parents.

_"Just like me before I discovered my Winx and found out I was the princess of Sparxs._

_I want to help her_." Bloom thought as they walked back to Alfea but Selena was worried as she saw many students together but saw somebody.

It was Griselda, the school's head of disclipine.

"That girl with Roxy and Bloom..... is a magical being but how?

I thought Bloom and Roxy were the only ones left on Earth but this girl managed to get through the barrier that protects Alfea from non magical beings." she thought as she went to the headmistress Miss Farragonda's office to tell her this.

But as Bloom, Roxy, Selena and the other members of the Winx Club were walking around school, somebody was watching them. It was a girl with green skin like Knut's, blue eyes, short blue hair, slender and very shy.

Her name was Lucianas and was Knut's niece.

She was the only teenage ogre kid on campus but was helping her uncle as well as attending Alfea as a full time student while helping out in the library as well since she loved books.

But she was also shy too.

She had seen Bloom and her friends before but was too scared to go join them.

"You okay?" Knut asked her as she nodded in reply.

"Y-Yes Uncle Knut." Lucinias answered him.

He knew he'd seen her watching Bloom and her friends since they'd arrived in Magix during the summer but the ogre girl never had the courage to go up and talk to them.

"Who's that kid?

She's sort of cool." Selena said to them as Knut smiled at that.

"Her name's Lucianais.

She's my niece." the ogre told them.

"I didn't know you had an niece." Flora told him.

"Yeah well her parents asked me to take care of her while they...... fix a few problems they've been having." he told them as Lucianas came out from hiding.

"H-Hi." she said nervously to them but Bloom saw Selena hug her.

"It's okay to be frightened around new people.

I was the same." she told the ogre girl as she smiled.

"Wow that sounds cool." she told her as Bloom smiled.

Miss Farragonda was nervous as Griselda told her about the girl with Bloom and Roxy.

"Selena is the daughter of Professor Griffin but she never told anybody about the child but when the Wizards of the Black Ring heard about Selena, they wanted her magic so Griffin had no choice but to send her daughter to Earth.

But we must keep this between ourselves for now." the headmistress told her.......


	3. Friends Come in All Forms

**Everything Begins With Belief**

**A/N Here's more. I'm so grateful to those who reviewed. I never thought people would like this so much.**

Lucianas couldn't sleep.

She was in the same dorm room as Selena.

"Umm...... Selena?" the ogre girl asked.

"Yeah Lucianas?" Selena asked her.

"Did you really mean what you said to my uncle about me being cool?

It's....... just nobody has ever said that to me before." she said softly.

"Of course I did Lucianas.

We are friends after all.

Besides where I come from, we don't have anything like this or magic." Selena answered which relieved the ogre girl.

"Yeah but that's because the Wizards of the Black Ring took Earth's magic away.

A long time ago magical beings were common among humans and magic was in the air until the Wizards of the Black Ring got greedy and took it's magic away.

After that the magical beings fled to Magix and sought shelter." Lucianas explained to her.

Selena wondered why that had happened to Earth.

But Baltor had summoned somebody to help him.

It was his son Anui.

He looked like his father and had dark and light magic but used mainly his dark magic when helping his father.

"What do you want?" he asked him.

"I want you to take care of a little job for me." Baltor told his son as he explained what he had to do........

Selena yawned as she walked to the mess hall for breakfast. She wondered where Lucianas was but the ogre girl had already gotten up and was helping her uncle in the library. She hoped none of the other girls knew why she got up eariler than normal every morning since coming here before the end of summer break.

But she saw Lucianas later as she walked out of Flora's class.

But as they walked to get something to eat, they heard cold laughter as somebody appeared out of thin air. It was a witch from Cloud Tower School for Witches.

"I've heard about you.

The last magical being from Earth ever.

How was it living with non magical freaks?" the witch girl taunted as Selena got angry.

Suddenly powerful Winx surged through her and hit the witch girl sending her off her feet.

"What did you do to me?" she said as Selena calmed down.

"Does that answer your question?

Get out of here before I get a teacher." Selena told her but Lucianas trembled as the witch girl vanished. For some reason the witches of Cloud Tower scared her for some reason but she didn't know why but it had something to do with when she was a baby.

Knut knew that but wouldn't say.

But Bloom saw Professor Griffin go into Miss Farragonda's office.

"_What's going on?_

_It probably has something to do with Selena."_ she thought as she went to class........


	4. Decisions

**Everything Begins With Belief**

**A/N Here's more.**

**I 'm glad other Winx fans like myself like this. i've been a fan of Winx since I first saw it on Nick. My fave Winx girl would be Musa since we both love music and have amazing singing voices along with Aisha and Bloom. I hope you like the new chapter.**

Baltor cackled as he saw his son enrol at Red Fountain School for Heroes.

It would only be a matter of time until he could have what he wanted. He'd already earned his Dark Enchantix years ago by defeating Bloom's birth parents and helping the ancient witch coven destroy Sparxs but he wanted more power.

That was why he wanted Selena.

He had thirsted power since he'd tasted it from Bloom when she sent him to limbo.

"Soon I'll have what I want, that magical human girl with her powerful Winx.

Nobody will stop me, not even the Winx Club." he thought cackling as he kept watch over Alfea and Red Fountain.

But then he saw somebody appear in jeans, a black top with ripped sleeves, slender and long brown hair with anger in the girl's eyes.

"_This is amazing!_

_This girl has Demonix and is a powerful dragoness._

_I could use her." _he thought seeing her eyes glow with red light.

"My name is Merissa.

I come from the realm Demonia in Magix.

I want to take revenge on Alfea.

I don't fit in.

According to those pixies, I'm too much of a monster to learn there but it doesn't matter.

Besides they let some ogre girl into the school and she is treated worse by the other pixies." she told him.

Baltor smiled.

"I think this is the beginning of a beauitful partnership, don't you think?" he told her as they cackled evilly.

Miss Farragonda was nervous as she waited in her office for somebody.

She wanted to tell Selena about her mother but wasn't sure.

Her worry began to fade as Mirta came into the office.

"You wanted to see me Miss F?" the girl asked her.

"Yes Mirta.

I need help." the headmistress told her.

"What about?" Mirta asked curiously.

"About Selena." Miss Farragonda replied softly as Mirta nodded.

"I know she's Professor Griffin's kid.

I heard it from Lucy.

You want to tell her, don't you?" Mirta said as the headmistress nodded.

"Yes I do." she answered with worry in her eyes.

"You should tell her because if you wait too long and she finds out herself, she'll be angry.

Besides there's no shame having a witch for a mother even if it is Professor Griffin but does that mean she'll go to Cloud Tower?" Mirta told her giving her what she thought was her opinion.

Farragonda agreed with that as Mirta left.

But Selena was a little down.

In theie transformation class, she'd accidentally used some unknown Winx which had made the other girls nervous around her and worried Professor Wiz Giz.

Lucianas wasn't afraid of Selena because she knew it had been an accident.

But then they saw Griselda.

"W-What's up?" Selena asked her.

"Miss Farragonda would like to see you in her office right away." she told the girl as she walked on.

Lucianas saw fear in her eyes.

"I don't think it's to do with what happened in class." the ogre girl told her.

"I-It's not?" Selena said as she left.

She hoped Selena would be okay.

But then she saw her Uncle Knut waiting for her.

"There's something I have to tell you." he said as they went to the library.

Lucianas wondered what her uncle wanted to tell her.........


	5. The Truth Can Hurt

**Everything Begins With Belief**

**A/N Here's more.**

**"**You mean I'm a witch's kid?

Why did nobody tell me?" Selena asked Farragonda angrily.

The older woman knew Selena would be upset hearing this but hoped she would calm down.

"I know you're angry but Griffin never thought she would have a baby but when she realised that, she decided that it would be better if you went to Earth but your mother does love you." she told Selena as the girl was silent.

"I-I understand but I'm not a witch.

I'm just a kid from Gardenia." Selena said sadly.

"I know but your Winx is stronger than normal because of your mother which will help you if anything happens like Baltor." Miss Farragonda told her as Selena left.

But in their dorm, she saw Lucianas on her bed upset.

She wondered what was wrong.

"M-My Uncle told me the truth about me and why I came here. I'm the heiress of Ogreia and my parents want me to rule someday but I can't Selena.

That's not just me.

I'm not a princess, just some ogre kid who doesn't belong here at Alfea." the ogre girl told her wiping away tears from her eyes.

"It's okay.

I'm sure your Uncle didn't mean to hurt you but maybe that's why you were scared when that girl from Cloud Tower." Selena answered as she saw Lucianas leave the room.

Knut felt bad seeing how sad Lucianas had been after he told her the truth about herself.

"_Maybe I should go talk to her about it._

_It might make us both feel better."_ he thought as he left the library.

But then he heard snarling as somebody was behind him. Knut saw a demon with fangs and talons with hazel eye slits.

"Where's the Earth girl?" Merissa growled as Knut trembled.

"There's no way I'll tell you where Selena is!

Bring it on!" Kunt yelled as they began to fight.

Lucianas was sad but then she had a head ache and saw a vision involving her uncle and some demon.

"I have to go help him!" she told herself as she ran towards the library.

Selena hoped that her ogre friend was okay but had a feeling that she needed help.

Knut was lying on the floor with many wounds and cuts from the battle and was nearly out of energy.

"I knew you were no match for me." Merissa cackled but Lucianas growled in anger seeing her uncle badly hurt.

"I won't let you hurt Alfea or my uncle." she roared as magic surrounded her transforming her into her Ogreix form with sliver dragon like wings, a violet dress, her blue hair grew longer and slender.

She felt stronger than ever.

Selena wondered what was going on seeing her best friend take on this demon that had entered the school. She hoped Lucianas was okay but Miss Farragonda was worried about what was happening. She hoped Lucianas was okay.

Baltor saw Merissa was weakened as she left.

He hoped that she would regain strength again to fight.

Selena saw Lucianas get to her feet as her Ogreix form vanished and she was back to her normal form. She then carried her uncle off.

"I-I'll be okay, honest." she said to her as she went to the infimary.

She was nervous about what had happened as she went to her next class.

Lucianas was scared looking at her green skinned hands in fear.

"_What was that I used to take care of that demon?_

_It wasn't like any Winx I've seen before."_ she thought as she was in the dorm room......


	6. Day Of The Rose part one

**Everything Begins With Belief**

**A/N Hey everybody here's more. I'm really glad lots of fans are loving this. I am so excited for Season 4 seeing tthe Believix transformations on Youtube in Italian and going berserk over Musa's.. I can't wait to see it in English but hoping 4Kids doesn't wreck it.**

Lucianas was very quiet as she ate the next morning.

Selena had a feeling it was to do with what happened yesterday but the ogre girl didn't want to talk about it. Selena understood because she didn't want to talk about the identity of her birth mother.

But she was sad too.

Professor Griffin wanted Selena to be at Cloud Tower during the Day of the Rose but the young transmagical girl didn't want to go.

She hoped that Bloom's friends would help her but had a feeling they wouldn't be able to.

It was worth a shot.

"You should give Cloud Tower a chance Selena.

We were like that ourselves until Miss Farragonda sent us there on a student exchange.

Besides you might like it." Bloom told her as Selena sighed.

"Okay I'll try." she answered leaving them.

The Day of the Rose was a holiday in Magix and it was tomorrow. Selena hoped Bloom was right. For some reason witches and fairies didn't get along and she was nervous but hoped her friends were right but was worried about Lucianas.

She hadn't seen her all day.

She was with her Uncle Knut.

He was telling her about the strange Winx she'd used fighting that demon.

"You mean ogres have their own kind of Winx?

That's pretty cool." Lucianas told him.

He understood as he kept telling her more.

She was staying in Alfea during the Day of the Rose while Knut was going to visit her parents in Ogreia and talk with them.

She hoped Selena would be having a better holiday tomorrow. But Baltor cackled seeing that Griffin had invited Selena to Cloud Tower for the Day of the Rose.

"This is my chance to entice her to me and Griffin will never know." he cackled seeing Merissa join him.

"What about me?

What do you want me to do?" the demon girl told him.

"Nothing this time.

I want to try this alone.

Besides if she sees you, she'll know something's up and my plan will be ruined." he told her as his dark magic glowed in his eyes.

Selena was nervous as she left Alfea the next morning to go to Cloud Tower.

She knew that they didn't celebrate the Day of the Rose and was worried.

She wished Lucianas was with her to make her feel better.

"_They'll probably try to pull something like spell me the first chance they get."_ she thought sadly approaching the tower as dark clouds surrounded it.

But then she saw something come towards her.

It was a silver dragon baby with green eyes and seemed very friendly.

Selena laughed at it's playful nature.

"What're you doing here?

This is no place for somebody like you." she said stroking it.

"Ember come here boy." a voice said as somebody came running up to Selena. It was a girl and she looked like she came from Cloud Tower but didn't seem as nasty as the other witch girls.

"Is he yours?" Selena asked her.

The girl nodded shyly.

"Yes.

His name is Ember.

I found him in a forest after I started here.

My name's Ara.

What's yours?" the girl said smiling at her.

Ara had long flowing green hair, hazel eyes with warmth and kindness in them, slender and wore bright coloured clothes. She didn't look like she came from Cloud Tower at all.

"I'm Selena." the fairy girl told her as Ara smiled.

"You're from Alfea, right?

I can feel your Winx is strong because you care about others like I do but my mother hates me for it.

She's the headmistress of the school and thinks I don't belong here." Ara told her sadly but Ember licking her made her laugh again.

"I-I have to go, okay?" Selena said walking into the school.

Griffin sighed sadly seeing her younger daughter enter. She felt remorseful about leaving her on Earth among non magical beings but it was the only way she could protect her from the Wizards of the Black Ring but knew Selena was scared finding out she had a sister who wasn't like ordinary witches at the school.

"Maybe things will be better now she has discovered her magical identity." she told herself but Baltor cackled seeing Selena head to Griffin's office......


	7. The Day of the Rose part two

**Everything Begins With Belief**

**A/N Here's the next chapter. Thanks to Bioslom for telling me about Believix and how they earn it. I love this new Winx.**

Baltor smiled as he bumped into Selena.

He knew that he could entice her to join him. He then saw fear in her eyes but smiled at her.

"Who're you?" Selena asked him as he laughed.

"I'm Baltor, a friend of your mother's.

You don't like being here do you?" he answered her.

"N-No I don't.

I'm not meant to be a witch's daughter." she answered as Baltor laughed softly.

"Don't worry I can help you." he replied as his eyes glowed with his Dark Enchantix but Griffin was worried and ran out of the office.

"_This is too easy._

_Soon she'll be mine and I can keep her for myself and not turn her over to the Wizards of the Black Ring as I agreed." _he thought as Griffin gasped in shock.

"Baltor what're you doing here?

I thought Bloom took care of him." she said to him as he laughed.

"You thought wrong Griffin!

This human girl's magic is now mine." he told her as he saw Selena sink to her knees.

"Selena you have to fight this.

If you don't, darkness will engulf you and ruin your magical potential." the headmistress said as her daughter was unsure.

"There's no point trying Griffin.

She's under my power now.

Nothing you do can save her." he told her as he began to fight her.

_Selena then opened her eyes finding herself in Cloud Tower as somebody was talking to an infant in a crib._

_She gasped realising who the baby was._

_"Mommy the new baby's pretty._

_What's her name?" Ara asked Griffin as her light blue hair was in pigtails._

_"Selena." Griffin answered but then there were sounds of fighting as somebody appeared._

_It was one of the Wizards of the Black Ring._

_"What do you mean by coming here?" Griffin demanded._

_He laughed at her._

_"I want your newborn daughter._

_Her magic is very powerful and my friends and I want it._

_Give it to me and I will leave here peacefully." he answered as Ara shivered in fear._

_"M-Mommy what're you going to do?" she asked as Griffin put Selena in her older daughter's arms._

_"Go now._

_I'll be there soon." Griffin told her._

_Ara understood as she left with her sister in her arms._

_But the young girl saw the Wizard of the Black Ring corner her._

_"Give me your sister and you shall not be harmed." he said to her as she backed away but then a portal opened behind her as Griffin showed up._

_"Don't worry Ara._

_I' know what I'm doing." she said with Selena crying loudly in her arms._

_"Selena forgive me but this is the only way to keep you safe._

_Know that I will always love you along with Ara no matter where you end up." she said to her sending Selena through the portal......_

"No I won't!" Selena yelled as she tried to fight the dark magic Baltor had planted within her but she was having a hard time.

"Give up little fairy.

My magic is impossible to fight!" he cackled as Griffin staggered to her feet slowly.

"I don't believe you.

I believe that I can break whatever magic you put on me.

I believe!" she yelled.

Baltor gasped in shock as bright light surrounded Selena as she transformed into an new Winx form.

When the light faded, Griffin was in awe. Selena's Believix form was amazing with rainbow coloured wings, a dark blue dress and top with blue shoes and her hair was longer.

_"How did this happen?_

_She wasn't supposed to do that, she was supposed to be under my control_." Baltor thought angrily.

"You're wrong Baltor!

My new Believix powers are more than a match for you." she said to him.

Baltor then saw Believix dust from her wings surround Griffin and heal her.

Baltor growled as he vanished......

Selena was amazed as she looked at herself.

"How did this happen to me?" she asked herself.

Griffin smiled at that.

"You believed that you could break Baltor's magic and you could by believing you could." she answered as Selena smiled returning to her normal self.

Knut sighed as he was in Ogreia with Lucianas's parents.

They were the rulers of the realm.

"Why're you here Knut?

Is Lucianas in danger?" the king of Ogreia asked him.

"No she has discovered her Ogreix and is afraid about herself and how her powers work." he answered him.

"I see.

But we have something to tell you that our daughter should know.

We have found somebody for her." her father told him as Knut gasped in fear.

"B-But you can't!

She's not ready yet for this." he said.

"She will learn to be if she is to be the future ruler of our realm.

Go now Knut unless you want to remain in the dungeons like after you came back after those witches were taken care of." he replied as Knut nodded in reply and left.

He hoped Lucianas would be okay but maybe he could spare her the pain by hiding it from her for a little while longer but knew he would need to tell her sooner or later......


	8. Another Magical Being in the Family

**Everything Begins With Belief**

**A/N Here's more and I hope you like**

Professor Griffin was worried about her younger daughter Selena.

She remembered what had happened yesterday during the Day of the Rose but was anxious about her returning to Alfea.

But Ara knew that Selena would want to be with her friends at Alfea as she watched her sister playing with Ember.

A tear fell from the light blue haired girl's eye but wiped it away before Selena could see but Ember had sensed her sadness.

"I'm okay Ember." she answered seeing the playful dragon go back to Selena.

But Roxy was worried for her father wanted to speak to her on Esrth at the Fruitti Juice Bar they owned and ran.

"I wonder what's wrong with him?

He hasn't been that worried since the Wizards of the Black Ring tried to attack us when I first met Bloom and the other Winx girls.

Besides they're busy teaching classes right now." she thought opening a portal to Earth.

In the Fruitti Juice Bar, Roxy's father sighed seeing his younger daughter working the counter and making drinks for customers.

Rika had been born after Roxy left for Magix and after she'd decided to stay at Alfea. Rika had long red hair, slender and very caring and creative but her father had a feeling she was a fairy too like Roxy but wasn't sure because he knew that Rika had been having strange dreams like Roxy had before that day when those fairy girls came and changed his and Roxy's life forever.

"Dad you okay?

You've been acting strange since you called Roxy.

Is something wrong?" the thirteen year old asked.

"No she's fine." he answered his daughter.

He'd told her about her older sister when she was old enough and from looking at photos of her father and Roxy together.

He'd decided to leave out the fact her older sister was a magical being and thought she was the same but wasn't sure.

Only he was worried in case she was.

Would she go to Magix with Roxy and leave him?

He didn't want to think about that.

Knut sighed as he saw Lucianas come into his room.

"So where were you during the Day of the Rose?" she asked him softly.

"In Ogreia with your parents." he answered seeing worry in her eyes.

"What did they say?" she asked him.

"They found somebody for you....... to marry." he answered sadly.

Lucianas was shocked hearing that because she knew this was a traditional custom in Ogreia but she thought her parents would never do it.

"I-I guess I was wrong." she said holding back tears.

"It'll be okay.

I tried to get them to reconsider but they wouldn't listen to me." Knut told her putting his arms around her to comfort her.

Roxy wondered what her father wanted as she arrived in Gardenia.

She hadn't been here in a long while.

She then headed to the Fruitti Juice Bar and entered. Rika was working the counter again but gasped seeing her. She hadn't seen Roxy ever and now she was in awe.

"Hey what's going on?

Why do you look like my Mom?" Roxy said worriedly but saw her father show up.

"Roxy,,,,,,,, this is Rika your sister.

I know I never told you but you were going through a lot at Alfea and I couldn't allow this to add to it. Your mother gave birth to her after you left for school but wanted me to take care of Rika like with you Roxy." her father answered but Roxy felt there was something more that he wanted to talk to her about.

"You're right Roxy.

I think Rika might be a magical being like you but I'm not sure." her father told her as Roxy nodded.

When she came into the juice bar, she'd sensed a strong magical aura coming from Rika but didn't want to hurt her father or scare Rika.

"Dad........ is it okay if I show Rika my Winx form?" Roxy asked him as he nodded.

"Yes.

It might help her ease into it if she knew." he replied but Rika was confused.

"What's going on?" Rika asked.

But then she gasped seeing her sister's Believix form.

"W-What happened to you and how did you become a fairy?" she asked in awe but was curious.

Roxy smiled returning to her normal self.

"I didn't know I had Believix and thought I was an normal kid until that day when five fairy teens entered and revealed my destiny, that I was the last remaining magical being on Earth but the Wizards of the Black Ring were after me and were going to hurt Dad to get to me but Bloom and the other Winx girls managed to help.

The day after that, I decided to go to Magix with them and attend the Alfea School for Fairies so I could learn to control my powers better and help both the magical and non magical to believe again.

I know you're scared but I know you'll be a great and powerful fairy like me." Roxy explained as Rika nodded.

But she seemed sad.

"I want to go but what about Dad?" Rika answered her but Roxy understood.

"It's okay.

You can go when you feel ready.

There's no hurry." Roxy told her as they hugged.

"There's one more thing I want to tell you guys...... about your mother. You see she wasn't an normal mortal woman because she was a fairy herself from Magix. We met a long time ago at Red Fountain School for Heroics and things went on from there but we decided to wait until any children we had were magical beings before telling them this." he explained as Roxy was amazed by this news along with Rika.

"I'd better go or I'll be late." Roxy said opening a portal and leaving.

But Rika seemed sad seeing her sister leave but her father understood.

"Dad...... would you be happy if....... I did go to Magix so I could be with Roxy?

I feel like I want to....... but I don't want to hurt you." she said softly.

"Rika I understand how you want to be with Roxy but you wouldn't be hurting me.

You see I've been thinking that maybe we should leave Earth and go live in Magix but I was afraid because people love the juice bar and I was afraid you wouldn't be a magical being along with Roxy but now I'm sure." he replied as she smiled....

Soon they would be a family again in Magix with Roxy.......


	9. Facing Darkness

I**Everything Begins With Belief**

**A/N Here's more. I hope people like.**

I'm also working on another Winx fic about Daphne's daughter Elora which I might upload once I've finished this one.

Selena hoped Ara was okay along with her mother.

She'd decided not to tell Bloom or the others about what had happened yesterday along with Lucianas because she didn't want to worry them because she remembered that Bloom and the others had stopped Baltor.

But Lucianas seemed quiet today and Selena wondered what was bugging her but she wouldn't say.

She was thinking about having to have an arranged marriage to somebody she didn't even know.

But Roxy wondered what was going on that Miss Farragonda wanted to see her in her office.

"There's something I have to tell you." the headmistress said.

"What is it?" Roxy asked nervously.

"You're not in trouble Roxy.

It's to do with your father and sister Rika." the headmistress told her.

"What's wrong with them?

Are they in trouble or hurt?" the young fairy told her.

"No they're moving to Magix to be closer to you." Miss Farragonda answered.

Roxy was a little surprised but understood remembering what her father had told her and Rika.

"But I'm worried about the juice bar and Mom.

What will she say?" Roxy told her.

"Your mother will deal with this fine.

She used to go to Alfea when she was your age." Miss Farragonda said to her.

But Baltor was laughing seeing that.

"I might have found a way to get to Roxy by her sister and father.

She cares too much about her family." he told Merissa but felt Dark Enchantix coming from Alfea and it wasn't him.

He looked closer and saw a dark fairy girl.

She had short messy black hair, green eyes, slender and wasn't very into friendship because the other girls avoided her because they thought she was a witch.

Her name was Viola.

"I can use her to help me.

I'm going to Alfea to see her." Baltor told Merissa as she saw him leave.

Viola was sitting on her bed in her dorm room. She was lonely and wanted a friend because secretly she was friendly and had a good heart but other people wouldn't give her the chance.

Discorda her bonded pixie was on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Viola they'll see how amazing you are but until then at least you have me." the pixie reassured her. She liked being bonded to a fairy. Before she just guarded Cloud Tower's piece of Codex but now she had a fairy like her.

She wouldn't give Viola up.

But the pixie shivered seeing Baltor.

"Who're you?" Viola asked him.

"I'm Baltor and I know how it feels to be alone.

I could use somebody like you." he told her smiling.

Discorda saw evil in his eyes and was nervous.

She knew Viola had Dark Enchantix but she would never go with Baltor just to feel better, would she?

But Viola felt a bad feeling from Baltor and had a feeling he wasn't to be trusted.

She had a feeling that he destroyed her parents as they tried to protect her but sent her to Alfea as a young child but began attending classes at thirteen.

"I-I'm sorry but I don't think we'll suit each other." she answered as Baltor growled in anger.

"Big mistake child.

Nobody has ever defied my wishes." he yelled as magic surrounded her and Discorda heard Viola scream in agony.

"What did you do to her?" the pixie yelled angrily.

"I took away her magic making her an non magical being." he cackled disappearing as Viola fainted.

She was worried at this.

She needed help.......


	10. Dealing With Change in Life

**Everything Begins With Belief**

Rika smiled in awe as they arrived at Magix.

She wondered what her sister Roxy was doing right now at Alfea but wondered where their home would be. Her father had told her they'd be living in Red Fountain but she wasn't sure.

Things were a little hard right now because moving to a whole new world was scary especially when you didn't know anything about it.

"Don't worry Rika you will learn to love it here in Magix.

I'm sure Roxy will be thrilled to see us." her father told her as they approached Red Fountain.

Professor Saladin smiled seeing Quentis and his younger daughter.

He remembered when the man had been a student here learning how to be a hero but sighed remembering what he'd told Quentis that Rika would be a student here and the only one with Winx.

He hoped that the other students wouldn't give her a hard time.

But Helia wasn't so sure about his grandfather's decision to let a girl study at Red Fountain but understood why but knew the other students wouldn't take this well.

Roxy was surprised to hear that her father and sister had moved to Magix to be close to her but also surprised that her sister was studying at Red Fountain.

"_I hope they're okay and that nothing happened to them."_ she thought leaving to join the other Winx girls.

Farragonda was very worried as she examined Viola as Discorda was nervous.

"Will she be okay Miss Farragonda?" the pixie told her but the Alfea headmistress looked doubtful.

"Her magic is totally gone Discorda and the only way to bring it back is if Baltor is taken care of." she answered sadly as Discorda looked at Viola.

"_This isn't fair!_

_I hope Baltor is stopped soon."_ she thought as she left the infirmary.

Rika was confused when she and her father arrived at Red Fountain School for Heroes as Professor Saladin was waiting to greet them. Quentis was surprised to see the headmaster.

"Welcome back Quentis, it's been long since you were last here.

Who is this with you, Roxy?" Saladin said as Quentis laughed.

"No this is my younger daughter Rika." he answered as Rika realised that she was the only girl in the school.

"Rika....... I'm sorry but I wanted to tell you that you're studying here at Red Fountain School for Heroes while your sister is at Alfea.

I figured you would like it here than Alfea." Quentis said as Rika said nothing storming off and going to Alfea but Riven and the other students had seen her leave.

Selena noticed that Lucianas wasn't in her dorm room and was worried but as she entered the library, only Knut was there.

"Where's Lucianas?" she asked worried as Knut sighed.

He would have to tell her sooner or later.

"She went back to her realm, Ogreia to get married and prepare to become ruler of the realm.

I was just as shocked as you are now." he answered as Selena ran out of there with tears in her eyes but Bloom and the others wondered what was wrong.

Baltor smiled as he saw how Selena was hurting and wanted her power.

He then used Viola's magic to create a dragon that seemed like a friend to Selena but in time would bring her to him.

"Go to that little fairy and begin to convince her to come to me." he told it as it flew off.

Roxy saw Rika arrive at Alfea as Bloom and the other Winx girls stared at her.

"That's your sister?" Stella asked Roxy.

"Yes she is.

She and my father moved here to Magix to become a family with me but they had to sell the Fruitti Music Bar to somebody." Roxy answered coming to her sister.

"Rika you okay?

You look pretty mad and that's good." she said to her.

"Dad made me enrol at Red Fountain and I'm going to be the only girl there with Winx." she answered.

"But that'll make you unique sweetie." Flora said as Roxy smiled at her.

"Yeah Flora's right.

At least we're together again." she told her.

Rika nodded but was still angry about that. But Roxy was right, now they could be a family again and be more closer. Thirteen years ago, she didn't know she had a sister who was a magical being but now she did after days of wishing on Earth to not be alone anymore or to have a sibling. But they saw Selena was sad about something.

It was about Lucianas moving back to her realm.

It hurt inside.

"_I wonder why you're sad Selena."_ Flora thought as Bloom sensed something flying around the hallways.

But it had dark magic.......


	11. The Power of Friendship

**Everything Begins With Belief**

Rika sighed as she got ready for her first day at Red Fountain.

She knew that the other students would treat her differently because she was the only girl there plus she was discovering her Winx but didn't want to let the other students know.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll be fine." her father told her but she wasn't sure.

Riven chuckled as he heard that Rika was starting classes here today along with the other students but hoped that they could get rid of her.

Roxy sighed as she remembered that today was her sister's first day at Red Fountain and hoped that she'd be okay.

Bloom saw her walk to Paladius's class alone.

But Selena was in awe seeing a small dragon in her room. She wondered what it was doing here as it looked at her.

"Who're you?

Where did you come from?" she asked it.

"I was sent to befriend you.

Somebody had sent me since your friend abandoned you to become ruler and never told you.

I can be your friend Selena if you'll trust me." he told her as she considered it.

"Okay...... I-I guess I could trust you.

Your name is Kara." she said to him.

Baltor smiled seeing this.

"_I knew she'd listen to him._

_Soon I'll have her magic and nobody can stop me." _he told himself as he kept watching her.

Rika was in the court yard putting on her helmet to ride on her lava bike.

Riven laughed as he watched her suit up.

"I think she'll never last here." he said to Brandon and the others but Saladin scowled hearing that.

He knew that they would try this but hoped that they would calm down.

But Lucianas was worried as she was getting ready for her coronation to become ruler of Ogreia but missed Selena. She hated that her parents had made her leave Alfea but hated that she was married to an ogre squire.

"Are you okay?" her mother asked her.

"Y-Yeah I'm okay Mom." she answered sadly.

She had hidden her true feelings from her parents about being married to somebody she didn't know as well as being made Queen of her realm and every time she talked about Alfea or Selena, her mother tried to make her forget.

But her father knew how miserable she was but didn't want to anger his wife. He wanted her to live an normal life if she wanted as being at Alfea made her happy but he decided to swallow his fear and talk to his wife.

"You don't have to become Queen if you don't want to.

I know how happy you are at Alfea and I wouldn't wreck your happiness just so our kingdom can have a queen." her father told her.

"So I can go back to Alfea?

But what about Mom?" Lucianas asked him.

"I'll handle her honey.

Go be with your friends." he told her as she left the realm.

He hoped that his wife would understand.

Bloom noticed that Selena hadn't been herself recently but had a feeling it was to do with Lucianas leaving the school and feeling lonely. She then saw Selena using her Winx to spell some girls and was nervous. She hoped the girl would go back to herself soon but smiled seeing Lucianas show up.

"I'm so glad you're back.

Selena isn't herself." she told her.

Lucianas understood seeing her friend in a Dark Believix form and was nervous.

"_What happened to you Selena?_

_Are you acting like this because I left?_

_I'm back now." _the ogre girl thought as she saw Selena being taken to Miss Farragonda's office.

But she was nervous seeing the dark scaled dragon follow Selena.

"It's why Selena hasn't been herself.

His dark magic is affecting her.

I have to save her." she said to Bloom but the keeper of the Dragon Fire understood as she saw Lucianas become her Ogreix form with dragon wings, boots and a halter top and long skirt.

"Wow Lucianas that's amazing!

What kind of magic is that?" she asked her.

"It's Ogreix and only people from my realm have it." she told her as she went to find Selena who was causing mayhem in Miss Farragonda's office.

"Selena stop!

You're under powerful dark magic." Lucianas told her as she looked into her friend's eyes which were full of darkness.

Suddenly Lucianas raised her hands in front of her and focused thinking of her and Selena's friendship as Ogreix emitted from her hands and surrounded Selena.

She hoped this would work.

Selena then stopped as the darkness left her and was back to normal. She wondered what was going on because she had no memory of what she'd done while under dark magic.

"I'll tell you later.

Let's go okay?" Lucianas said as she was back to normal.

Miss Farragonda was relieved seeing them walk out. She knew it wasn't Selena's fault she'd done all this stuff but relieved that the girl was back to normal.

Baltor growled as the dragon had returned to him.

"It doesn't matter because soon her magic will be mine." he told it.


	12. Searching

**Everything Begins With Belief**

**A/N Thank you so much for reviewing this. Here's more for all the Winx fans out there who can't get enough of it.**

Baltor sighed seeing Selena with Bloom and the other Winx girls.

He wanted her magic badly and would do anything to get it.

But Lucianas was worried as she was nervous about what happened in Ogreia when her father told her it was okay to go back to Alfea but knew her mother wouldn't approve.

"Don't worry I'm sure things are okay back in your realm.

Maybe your Mom calmed down." Selena replied.

But Roxy was acting oddly. For some reason her Winx was acting up and she didn't know why but had decided not to tell Bloom or the others. She felt scared about it and needed to find a way to fix it before it got worse.

Miss Farragonda had sensed that something was making Roxy and her Winx act up and making her act differently than normal.

"What's wrong with me?" the young fairy asked.

She was still basically a freshman while the other Winx girls had graduated from Alfea.

"_Oh no this isn't good._

_Her Dark Believix is emerging and it's making her different and unlike herself like when Lord Darkar put that spell on Bloom._

_I have to put a counter spell on her before it makes things worse." _the headmistress thought as Roxy looked afraid.

"Is something wrong with me?

Is it to do with why my Winx is acting up?" she asked nervously.

"Yes but I can help with a counter spell." Miss Farragonda replied to her.

Roxy then watched as magic surrounded her and went into her.

"How're you feeling dear?" Miss Farragonda asked her.

"Better.

Thanks Miss Farragonda." Roxy said leaving the office and going to Magix with the other Winx girls.

But Bloom noticed that Roxy had been very quiet on the bus ride there.

"Sorry Bloom....... I was thinking about somebody." Roxy answered her.

"Thinking about who Roxy?

It's okay to tell us." Aisha said as Roxy took a breath before going on.

"About my mother.

I only saw her when I was little and then when I was seven, she vanished. My father knew about it and never told me but now I've discovered my Winx and that I'm a fairy, I have this strong feeling that she's somewhere in this realm but needs help.

Every night I have these dreams where she's calling to me but then something makes her vanish as if she was scared." Roxy explained with a tear in her eye but wiped it away.

"It's okay Roxy.

Bloom can relate to you.

She's still searching for her birth parents, the rulers of Sparxs but she sometimes has dreams about them along with her sister Daphne who's a nymph." Musa answered as Bloom nodded.

But Roxy had a head ache as she heard somebody calling.

"_Roxy...... come to me._

_Your Winx is the only thing that can save me and reunite us as a family."_ her mother's voice called out to her.

Bloom saw her leave the store and into an alley way without the other Winx girls seeing her. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to go save her mother from the Coven of the Ancient Witches but was afraid that she wasn't strong enough.

Tears fell from her eyes as her Believix shimmered in them.

Suddenly she knew what she had to do.......

Selena was relieved to see Lucianas was back at Alfea and now their bond was stronger than ever but Lucianas could feel that her friend was beginning to show signs of Ogreix power but was confused.

Only people from her realm had it but then a thought occurred to her. Mirta had both the magic of a witch and a fairy so maybe it was the same with Selena having both Winx and Ogreix.

"You're doing what?" Rika said scared as Roxy told her sister what she planned to do. She'd now settled into Red Fountain and Helia was her best friend but she was scared about what Roxy was planning.

"Haven't you had any strange dreams lately about Mom calling to you to come save her?

She's in the Coven of Ancient Witches and I'm going to free her with or without your help." Roxy said leaving the school for Heroics.

Baltor smiled seeing Roxy sneak off from Alfea in the middle of the night.

"I knew taking her mother would work.

Come to me little fairy......." he cackled........


	13. The Final Battle

**Everything Begins With Belief**

Roxy took a big breath as she prepared to enter the Coven of the Ancient Witches and free her mother. She knew she could do it but was a little scared.

"I know I can do this.

I will save you Mom no matter what!" she told herself as she kept walking through the coven.

"Roxy..... in here." she heard somebody say from behind a door as the young fairy opened it and walked into the room.

"Roxy went where?" Musa asked as Rika told the Winx girls what Roxy had told her.

"She went to the Coven of Ancient Witches to free our mother.

According to dreams she's had, our mother has been their prisoner." Rika answered as the others looked worried.

"We have to go help Roxy.

It's what being part of the Winx Club is all about." Bloom answered as they agreed.

"Yes we should go help her.

Who knows what's happening to her right now?" Rika told them as she saw Selena and Lucianas join them.

"I asked them to join us." Bloom said as they prepared to leave.

Roxy was surprised to see a woman with long hair the same colour as hers, slender with tired eyes in a long white dress.

"Mom?" Roxy asked as the woman nodded in reply.

"Yes Roxy it's me.

I'm so happy to see you.

I see you've become a powerful fairy.

You must get me out of here before Baltor returns.

I don't want you hurt because of me." she said to Roxy.

"Who's Baltor?" the young fairy asked as she heard cacking as somebody was behind her.

"Welcome Roxy." Baltor said with an evil smile on his face.

Roxy could feel dark magic from him.

"So you're Baltor huh?

Why do you want with my mother?" Roxy asked him as he laughed.

"After you were born, I saw that your destiny was to be a part of the Winx Club as well as becoming headmistress of Alfea after Farragonda but I couldn't let that happen so the night your parents brought you home, I tried to take you but your precious parents stopped me.

So I took your mother as revenge.

It was fun seeing your father crumble like that.

Now I can make you mine." Baltor explained.

But there was a look of fear in Roxy's eyes at his words.

But then she shot a blast of her Believix at him.

"So this is the way it has to be.

A pity.

You showed great promise as a dark fairy if your Dark Enchantix hadn't been put under a counter spell." Baltor told her but saw Bloom and the other Winx girls show up with Selena and Lucianas.

"I don't think so Baltor!" Bloom yelled as they prepared to fight but smiled seeing Selena.

"_You've brought the one I want to me._

_Soon Griffin's daughter will be mine!" _he thought evilly.

Lucianas saw fear in Selena's eyes as she stared at Baltor. She'd heard stories of the terror that Baltor had caused long ago and when he was freed from the Omega Dimension.

She saw Baltor approach Selena.

"S-Stay away from me!" she yelled but he laughed at her as she fell before him as he put a glowing hand on her.

Bloom saw tears in Lucianas's eyes at this.

"What did you do to her?" the ogre girl yelled angrily.

"I took her magic.

It is so powerful, it should suit me nicely." he replied laughing as Bloom saw Roxy's mother and Roxy prepare to fight and wanted to stop them.

"Please Bloom.

This...... is the only way to stop him forever.

My mother and I have powerful magic along with Rika but combined, we can stop Baltor.

If it wasn't for you and the others, I wouldn't know how to be so brave." Roxy answered as Baltor laughed at them.

"Bring it!" Baltor taunted as the fight started.

Lucianas then knelt beside Selena.

"Please Selena don't give up.

You have so much strength within, you have no idea.

Like helping me find myself and my home at Alfea with Uncle Knut." she said as a tear fell from her hazel eye hitting Selena's wings.

Suddenly bright magic surrounded Selena.

"W-What's happening to her?" Lucianas asked scared.

"I think you healed Baltor's dark spell on her with the strength of your heart and your friendship." Bloom told her as Selena's eyes opened and got to her feet.

"Thank you Lucianas.

You saved me." she said as she, Lucianas and the other Winx girls prepared to combine their powers to help Roxy and her mother stop Baltor.

Baltor cackled as Marina fell to the ground exhausted from the fight.

"It seems you're alone little fairy.

Surrender to me and I might spare you." Baltor told her as Roxy trembled hovering in the air as her fairy wings fluttered.

"She's not alone Baltor.

She has us.

We will make sure you never come back to hurt realms or innocent people with your dark magic." Bloom told him as they used a powerful convergance spell which threw their powerful combined magic at him.

"No!" Baltor yelled as he fell to his feet.

He wasn't destroyed but he felt different.

He tried to summon his dark magic but nothing happened.

"Surprised Baltor?

We took away your magic forever so you can't hurt anybody ever again.

You're now an non magical being." Aisha said as they opened a portal and saw Baltor go through it.

"Where did it take him to?" Roxy asked them.

"Gardenia.

But let's go before the others worry about us.

We can help your Mom back at Alfea." Bloom answered as they left.

Rika was very quiet as she returned to Red Fountain but she felt sad.

She wanted to use her Winx and be with Roxy at Alfea but her father wouldn't understand especially after he found out what had happened. He was at Alfea now with his wife Marina.

"You shouldn't force the life of a hero on Rika.

Let her decide Quentis.

I can tell she'll be a powerful fairy if given the chance like Roxy." Marina told him drinking herbal tea Flora had made.

He nodded at his wife's words.......

But upon returning to Red Fountain, he found a letter in Rika's room.

It said she had transferred to Alfea to become a powerful fairy and to be with Roxy.

He knew she would make him and her mother proud.......


	14. Warning of An New Foe

**Everything Begins With Belief**

**A/N Here's more. Ogreix is the magic ogres use in my kingdom Aria and I figured it would be cool if Lucianas had it. I hope people like and understand. This will probably be the last chapter but I've already started on another fic which I think you'll like.**

Twenty years had passed in Alfea and Roxy smiled seeing the young fairies return from Summer break along with new ones.

She was now twenty two years old and was now the new headmistress of Alfea but had compassion and cared about the students and the school like Farragonda had.

Rika was a senior now at Alfea and trying to earn her Enchantix along with Selena and Lucianas but was curious about something.

Both Roxy and Bloom had been having strange dreams involving a young nymph girl.

She found that odd but had a feeling an new adventure was about to begin as the other Winx girls were teaching classes but Musa had left to become a powerful solo artist but her young daughter had just started Alfea but was nervous because she didn't have Winx yet.

She'd befriended Selena and Lucianas.

But in Shadowhaunt the Wizards of the Black Ring had returned and wanted revenge on Roxy but had bigger plans involving a young nymph girl in the realm Nymphia.

"She is the key to our revenge.

Once we have her, we can take over Magix!" they said.

Bloom noticed it was the Day of the Rose but not a lot of the students were staying and not leaving for the holiday.

She knew that things had been crazy since Selena had came to Alfea but the girl was curious about her father.

She was spending the day at Cloud Tower with her mother Professor Griffin but she knew the young fairy was curious about her father.

"He was destroyed by Baltor a long time ago before the Company of Light destroyed him.

You were born before that but because it hurt me so much, I never really talked or thought about it." Griffin answered but saw Farragonda appear.

"What're you doing here?" she asked her old friend.

"I'm here because the Wizards of the Black Ring have returned and are after somebody related to Bloom.

We have to warn Bloom before it's too late." the head mistress answered as Griffin understood.

But in Nymphia, Daphne was aware of this and was concerned for her young daughter's safety.

She knew she had to do something.

Bloom was surprised as she saw Daphne appear in her room.

"What's going on?" she asked her.

"Something very important. Soon something will happen that involves the Wizards of the Black Ring. You and your friends will help to stop them." Daphne answered looking into her younger sister's turquise eyes.

She wanted to tell Bloom more but knew the Wizards of the Black Ring were watching her.

_"I wonder what's going on that you're not telling me Daphne_?" Bloom thought as she sighed.

But she had a feeling something was happening soon.

Selena sighed as Ara was playing with Ember but was thinking about her family but also her Enchantix. Fairies earned their Enchantix when they saved somebody from their realm but she was unsure because she didn't know what realm she came from along with her mother and sister.

"_What if I never earn my Enchantix?_

_I'm going to be the only senior without hers._

_Maybe I should ask my Mom._

_Maybe she knows."_ Selena thought as she went to her mother's office but overheard her talking to some of the teachers.

She wondered what it was about.

But she had a feeling they would find out soon but hoped they could take care of the Wizards of the Black Ring........


End file.
